Scarlet
by Thorns
Summary: After doing a Dare, Usagi find's herself in a rather embarassing predicament with Mamoru, showing alot more then she would prefer.
1. Default Chapter

**Scarlet**

****   
  
_Don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters.___   
  
----"No! I refuse to do that!" Usagi shrieked loudly at her friend, Rei.  
  
"You have to. You chose dare, remember?" Rei pointed out, grinning evilly.  
  
"Yeah Usagi, you chose dare. Now you have to do your dare, or we will be discussing your true feelings towards Mamoru.

Take your pick: the dare, or the truth," giggled Minako, having to dodge to the side as Usagi threw a pillow at her head.   
  
"Fine," Usagi huffed, standing up. The rest of the girls followed suit.  
  
----   
  
Mamoru had been tossing and turning in his bed, his mind in turmoil from the same dream he had been having for the past few days.

A dream where everything he feared came true; his own princess was so incredibly sad, tears streaked down her cheeks unchecked as a war raged on in the distance.He tried uselessly calling out to her, but it was too late; it was always to late for she had already plunged the sword through her, whispering her last words with her final breath of air, before the last of her life essence disappeared from her body.   
  
Shooting up from his bed into a sitting position, Mamoru covered his face with his hands, taking deep, long breaths of   
air, trying vainly to calm himself down a little.   
  
After a few minutes, he had managed to calm himself a little, but as soon as he lay back down on his bed and closed   
his eyes, the images her tear-stained face would reappear, over and over again.  
  
He sighed after a few minutes.   
Giving up on trying to sleep, he got up, going to the kitchen for a glass of water. Sitting down at the breakfast counter,   
he sighed again before raising the glass to his mouth and taking a sip of the cooled water.  
  
'I need to get out' Mamoru thought desperately to himself, looking around his apartment, mind racing at where to go.   
He looked over at the clock on the far wall. It read '1:36am'.  
Putting the half full glass of water back down onto the counter, he stood up and went back into his bedroom.

Mamoru began rummaging threw his wardrobe for some clothes.

After getting dressed, he walked out of his apartment, heading to the one place that always seemed to calm him down, and calming down he needed indeed.----"It's cold" Usagi whined loudly at her friends, trying desperately to cover her chest with one arm, and the other hand covering her crotch.She was shifting from one foot to the other quickly, nervous at the possibility of getting caught.

At the display of Usagi trying vainly to cover herself, her friends were all nearly rolling around on the ground in laughter.  
  
Pouting at her friends, Usagi exclaimed harshly at them "Oh shut up you lot!" looking away from their amused faces to the ground, bright red from embarrassment.  
  
"Okay, Usagi, you know the dare. You've got part one down, now onto part two of strip and dip!" laughed Rei, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.  
  
"Fine, fine... One day though guys, I'll get you back twice as bad" Usagi growled warningly at them, before turning around and doing the walk of death to the end of the pier.

After saying one last prayer she stepped off, squeaking at she splashed into the cold water below.  
  
Surfacing she turn herself around in the water, ready to scream at her friends, but stopped when she couldn't hear there laughter, calling out, unsure, to them.  
  
"Guys?" Splashing her hand in the water angrily she proceeded to try yelling this time, "Guys! This isn't funny! Hello?!"

Upon hearing no reply, she grabbed onto the edge of the pier, pulling herself up to see over it. She looked over to the area her friends had been before, and, seeing no one there, she did the only thing she could: scream very loudly.----Mamoru sat in a secluded part of the park, surrounded by roses of all different colours, shapes, and sizes.Twirling the blood red rose he held in between his fingertips, he sighed softly, taking in the fresh scent of the night air mixed with the surrounding nature.

  
He was suddenly startled when he heard a loud, long scream coming from down near the water.  
Thinking maybe it could be a Youma, he cautiously walked towards where the scream had come from, only to be confronted by a sight he was certainly not expecting to see.

----Gruffly, Usagi made her way to the shore, her mind clouded with the thoughts of murdering her closest friends for doing this too her.

At just the thought of her friends, she let out another scream - this time not of panic, but of anger.  
  
"Stupid, no good friends of mine," she muttered under her breath, going back to the place where she and her so-called friends had been before, and where her clothes should be.   
  
Usagi groaned depressingly upon finding they had taken off with her clothes, leaving her wearing nothing and soaking wet.   
  
"When I get my hands on them, I'm going to strangle each and every one of them," She growled out to the night.  
  
Unknown to Usagi, hiding behind a very large bush, her 4 friends were all silently cackling to themselves at the prank they were playing on their friend.  
  
"Are you sure we should have done this Rei? She looks very angry. She'll kill us when she finds us, you know?" Ami whispered quietly into Rei's ear.  
  
"Yea I know." Rei whispered back to Ami, grinning evilly, "But it's so worth it!"

----He watched, amazed, as a small blond female emerged from the water. Not only did she not look too happy, she was   
very much naked. After another few more moments, he cleared his throat, making himself known."Ahem, miss. You screamed?" Mamoru asked, carefully avoiding looking below her face, trying to figure out why she looked so familiar.----At the sound of a males voice, the four girls hiding behind the bush became silent as death, horror written all over their faces.----Startled by someone clearing there throat, then talking to her, she turned to the intruder.

Her eyes widened in shock and embarrassment, recognizing the person before starting to shriek loudly at him, desperately trying to cover herself with her hands, and failing miserably.

"Oh god- Oh- Jesus Christ, you!" Usagi shrieked loudly at Mamoru.Finally fully recognizing the girl in front of him, Mamoru's eyes widened considerably, looking the girl up and down before loudly exclaiming: "Usagi?! What the hell are you doing here swimming in the lake, naked, at this time in the morning?"Covering his ears when Usagi just started to shriek loudly, he grunted as pain rang threw his head.   
  
"Will you stop shrieking like that? Your going to make me deaf before 20!" Mamoru yelled to the blond, and was happy to hear the shrieking stop.  
  
Noticing her shiver, he strode quickly to her, taking his jacket off, and wrapping it around her small form.  
  
Sniffling slightly, she gazed at Mamoru, who was now only an arms length away.  
  
"Thank you, Mamoru," she said in a small voice, her face flushed a bright scarlet red from embarrassment.  
  
Running a hand through his hair, he watched as she nervously started to shift from one foot to the other, staring intently at a tree.

Sighing, Mamoru decided to try his earlier question again.  
  
"So is this a new hobby or something, Usagi? Because I didn't know you were one to go skinny dipping in a public parks lake," adding under his breath "If it is, next time you decide to do it again, give me a call first," laughing slightly at his line of thought.   
  
Usagi's jaw dropped upon hearing him say the last part, before regaining her wit and slapping him as hard as she could across his head.  
  
"You pervert!" Usagi shrieked, making Mamoru laugh harder.  
  
"Oops?"

----_  
Feel free to criticize about whatever the hell, etc.  
  
-Broken._  
  
**-- Big thank you to my lovely editor! You can check out her stories under her pen name, ****xtremelyblonde****.-- **


	2. Chapter 2: End

Don't own Sailormoon.

Ah... yes... the continuation of Scarlet, did I take long enough?

Enjoy.

* * *

After Mamoru's laughter had died down a silence took over the two, neither knowing what to say nor do.

"So… this regular thing for you?" questioned Mamoru, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

Glaring at Mamoru, Usagi tightened her grip on the jacket around her before answering between gritted teeth "No and get your mind out of the gutter too," sighing, she continued "And if you must really know, I was dared to."

Raising a lone eyebrow at this information he pressed on "By whom?"

"Who the hell do you think?" Usagi sarcastically bit back, rolling her eyes at his show of stupidity. When Mamoru's expression remained confused, she sighed again, "My friends…"

"Oh…," was his only response before his eyes left hers, looking towards the lake, silence settled over the two again.

Usagi's ears perked up suddenly, upon hearing a rustle coming from a bush close by. Narrowing her eyes, she slowly turned her head towards the offending bush, an evil grin spreading across her face.

"You," she said, taking a step towards the bush, "Give me my damn clothes back, now!"

Startled by Usagi's sudden outburst, Mamoru eyes returned to her small form; confused, he asked warily "Excuse me?"

"Not you, them!" Usagi replied, still glaring at the bush. She took another step towards the bush and pointed.

Mamoru coughed softly.

"Usagi," he hesitantly questioned, "did you take anything tonight?"

Usagi turned swiftly to face Mamoru. "Say that again…?" she said slowly to him.

Twitching nervously from the look Usagi was giving him, Mamoru swallowed hard before repeating his question again. "I uh… asked if had taken anything tonight."

"Taken anything," growled Usagi, stalking slowly towards Mamoru. "You think I'm taking drugs?"

"Uh..," stuttered Mamoru, starting to slowly walk backwards, away from the blond, "Maybe?"

Glaring murderously at the man in front of her, Usagi calmly asked again; "You think I'm taking drugs?" before growling dangerously and pouncing upon him, making both of them fall to the ground, Usagi on top.

"You think I'm taking drugs!" repeated Usagi, this time screaming and slapping at him hysterically, while he vainly tried to protect himself from her beating, as well as ignore the view she was giving him.

* * *

"Should we stop her?" questioned Ami in a whisper, watching as her friend repeatedly hit Mamoru.

Makoto, who had been watching in shock and amazement as her little leader attacked Mamoru, snapped out of her daze. "I don't know, Rei?"

"Yeah, I think we should try and stop her, before she kills him," said Rei, hurriedly standing. The rest of the girls followed suit before running towards their leader. Rei and Makoto each grabbed a hold of one of Usagi's arms each, dragging her off of Mamoru, who scattered quickly away from the seething blond.

"Let me go!" Usagi yelled trying to get free of her friends to return to beating Mamoru over the head for his dim-witted question.

Rei's grip slipped slightly before she tightened her hold on the thrashing girl. "Stop it Usagi, calm down!"

Giving one last growl the struggling girl stoped her erratic movements turning to face one of her so-called best friends, glaring darkly. "Give me my clothes Rei."

Rolling her eyes, Rei shot a quick glance over at Mamoru who was now standing with his back towards the naked girl, sighing she looked back at her friend giving her a stern look. "We'll let you go when you promise you aren't going to go psycho on Mamoru again."

Huffing angrily Usagi glared at the said persons back, wishing it'd make him burst into flames. When no such luck happened, she grumbled lowly to her friend, "Fine, I promise not to try and beat the jerks head into the ground."

Sharing a hesitant glance, both Makoto and Rei wearily let go of Usagi, letting Ami who had been standing off to the side come forth handing the girls clothing to her, who, though still wet from her swim in the pond, put them on hurriedly, sighing in relief.

Minako tapped the older mans shoulder lightly to get his attention. "You can turn around now Mamoru."

Nodding at the young blond he turned around slowly, facing a red faced Usagi who looked none too happily at him. Actually, scratch that, she looked down right murderously mad at him.

They all stood there a awkward silencing falling over the group.

Usagi because she was utterly humiliated about not being just caught naked by someone, but that someone just had to be her biggest enemy who had the gull to not only act like a jerk, but had the gull to ask is she was on drugs at such a time! The more embarrassed she got, the more furious she got with him as well, and her so called friends who had dared her to go skinny dipping in the lake which ended up causing her to show Mamoru more then she ever wanted him to by taking and hiding with her clothes!

Mamoru… well Mamoru was being silent because he had just witnessed a crazed nude Usagi jumping him on him. It wasn't every day that sort of thing happened to you.

And the girls, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako were being quiet because, though they had thought it would be a whole lot of fun to hide with Usagi's clothes, they never expected for Mamoru to come across her and all of the happenings to unfold.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, "Sorry Usagi… about what I said and all." He apologised only to receive a grunted reply of whatever from the young blond.

Chancing another glance at the seething blond who by now had taken her glare from him to the ground, he involuntarily gave her a quick look over. Looking away quickly with a cough when the vision of the curves now hidden under clothing that was burned forever in his mind came back to give his hormones a jump start again.

"Well," Makoto stated nervously. "It's pretty late, and we should be getting back to the shrine, don't you think?"

So with a few murmured yeas and an awkward goodbye between Mamoru and Usagi, the girls and Mamoru both went their separate ways for the night.

Once arriving at the shrine with a still quiet Usagi, they all changed and got ready for bed.

"Tonight was… interesting," said Ami, tucking herself securely into her blankets.

"You can say that again," giggled Minako along with the others except Uasgi.

"Oh don't be such a baby Usagi, it wasn't that bad, you don't have to be all sulky," Rei exclaimed sticking her tongue out at the silent girl then pulling a funny face until she started to join in with the laughing.

"I guess maybe, it was still embarrassing though… but the expression on his face is something I'll never be able to forget." Snickered Usagi, laying her head down on her pillow with a contented sigh.

The girls all exploded in laughter after a couple moments of reminiscence.

"I don't I've ever seen a guy blush so red!" Makoto sputtered, holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Yeah," all the girls agreed.

After the laughter in the room died down and all the girls settled down to sleep Usagi smiled a secretive smile to herself, starting to planning her revenge for her friends in her head.

"Goodnight everyone," she murmured before falling into peaceful sleep, idea's floating around in her head of what she would do.

Revenge always did have the sweetest taste there ever was.

And she was going to have a lot of fun returning their prank back to them.

'_I always did want to try out that itching powder I got for my birthday after all.'_

End.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.. This was supposed to be a One-shot but.. -coughs- sorta got screwed up and cut in half… crap-pa-de!

Anyways, yada yada… I'm going to bed… it's very….. early? Late? It's 7 something in the morning…. Gah…

Take care and be well.

Thorns.


End file.
